


Семья по выбору

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babies, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз - студент, который решил поработать над своим эссе за чашкой чая в Старбаксе. Только вот Эрик не дает ему сосредоточиться...</p><p>Две зарисовки: знакомство и начало отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Едва встретились

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Sooner Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947467) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 
  * A translation of [No Sooner Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947467) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



Едва встретились - взглянули друг на друга,  
Едва взглянули - влюбились.  
У. Шекспир, "Как вам это понравится"

Чарльз не успеет. Не стоит и пытаться. Ему нужно написать двадцать пять страниц за два дня, а он даже не начал. Он переводит взгляд на кипу книг, которые ему предстоит проштудировать, и подносит к губам кружку чая, прикидывая, насколько унизительно сейчас будет разрыдаться на публике. Особенно в Старбаксе.  
Он вновь переводит взгляд на пустой вордовский лист, где обвиняюще мелькает курсор.

 _Ты должен был начать еще несколько недель назад,_ \- словно говорит он.

_У тебя было все лето._

_Что ты вообще делаешь со своей жизнью?_

Впрочем, он помнит ответ на этот вопрос. Как помнит и бутылки джина, и пустые коробки китайской еды на вынос. На диване, где он провел столько бессонных ночей, уже осталась вмятина, на том месте, где он лежал, помнит, как утренний свет, проникавший утром сквозь занавески, резал темноту, словно нож мясника, заставляя его еще больше мучиться от похмелья.

Он помнит, как сжимал в руках телефон, что чуть не сломал его. Помнит, как хотел позвонить ему лишь разок, чтобы спросить, как дела. Помнит, как один звонок превратился в семь, как Рейвен увидела его рыдающим на диване, назвала сумасшедшим, забрала телефон и обнимала его, пока он продолжал плакать.

 _Ты - неудачник,_ \- говорит курсор.

— Можно подумать, что я не знаю.

— Здесь не занято? — внезапно из потока его собственных мыслей вырывает чужой голос, и Чарльз краснеет из-за того, что его поймали на том, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

Мужчина, стоящий рядом, одной рукой облокотился на стол, а вторую положил на спинку свободного стула. Чарльз не может оторвать взгляда от незнакомца: такие красавцы появляются лишь на обложках глянцевых журналов, да и то их фотографии приобретают совершенный вид после обработки в фотошопе.  
Он смотрит на Чарльза в ожидании, вопросительно изогнув бровь, пока тот внимательно рассматривает его: подтянутое тело, идеальный пресс, который видно даже через белую футболку, которая заправлена в высокие брюки цвета хаки, что эффектно подчеркивает тонкую талию.

Чарльз одергивает себя, пытаясь ответить хоть что-то, но у него получается лишь промычать в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, поэтому он просто мотает головой.  
Мужчина широко улыбается ему, в его улыбке есть что-то хищное, и поднимает стул — даже это он делает с какой-то грацией.

Чарльз таким внимательным взглядом смотрит, как мышцы играют под тканью, пока мужчина перетаскивает стул, что даже не замечает, что на соседнем стуле лежит красная детская коляска с ребенком, укутанным в одеяла. Не замечает, пока мужчина не пододвигает коляску к себе и не убирает одеяла в сторону, так что теперь Чарльзу хорошо видно головку малыша. Ребенок дергает пухлыми ножками и проводит ручкой по лицу мужчины, когда тот наклоняется и целует его в лоб.  
Когда Чарльз видит, как на лице незнакомца расцветает улыбка, живая и искренняя, Ксавьер чувствует, словно его ударили в живот.

Чарльз, на глаза которого набегают слезы, тихонько наблюдает, как Эрик усаживает себе ребенка на колени и угощает его кусочками торта с джемом. У малыша еще нет зубов, поэтому он скорее жует пальцы мужчины, чем предлагаемое лакомство, но тот лишь счастливо улыбается и что-то шепчет ему на ушко.

Кажется, что-то на немецком, делает вывод Чарльз.

Чарльзу кажется, что он вот-вот упадет на липкий пол Старбакса.

Последней каплей становится момент, когда ребенок, дернув ручками, пачкает джемом брюки мужчины. Тот, без намека на раздражение, подцепляет пальцами джем и, поднося палец ко рту, слизывает варенье, ловким, отработанным движением.

Чарльзу кажется, что он сейчас умрет либо от перевозбуждения, либо от сердечного приступа. То, с какой нежностью мужчина прижимает к себе ребенка, пробуждает в нем те чувства и желания, связанные с будущим, которые он все время в себе подавляет: он хотел бы семью, но знает, что в его жизни этого никогда не случится.

Чарльз резко мотает головой, приходя в себя. У этого мужчины есть _ребенок_ , и хоть на его руке нет кольца, вряд ли он гей. И, тем не менее, Чарльз сам не успевает понять, когда он встает и делает несколько шагов по направлению к стойке, где лежат крышечки от стаканчиков, соломинки, пакетики с сахаром и берет несколько салфеток.

Упустив последнюю возможность ретироваться, Чарльз подходит к мужчине и протягивает ему салфетки, которые сжимает в руке. Тот поднимает на него удивленный взгляд, и на его лице вновь появляется улыбка.

— Мне показалось, что вам они пригодятся, — Чарльз отвечает улыбкой в ответ, той самой улыбкой, которая заставляла людей оглядываться на него.

На этот раз он не теряется. Мужчина, скользнув взглядом по губам Чарльза, на секунду отпускает ребенка и берет салфетки из рук Чарльза.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и заботливо вытирает капельки клубничного джема с подбородка малыша. Ребенок что-то восторженно бормочет, и Чарльз, не удержавшись, тоже тихонько начинает смеяться.

— Он смешной, — улыбается Чарльз, но когда видит, как меняется лицо мужчины, словно того только что оскорбили, он тут же добавляет. — Я имею в виду, что он просто забавный… и милый мальчик.

Мужчина переводит взгляд на ребенка, который бормочет что-то на лишь ему понятном языке, рассматривая свои пальцы, и смеется:

— Да, — говорит он, проводя ладонью по пушку на головке. — Спасибо, — подняв взгляд на Чарльза, он добавляет. — Извините, просто не все понимают, что это мальчик…

Чарльз опускает взгляд на мальчика, лишь сейчас замечая, что на ребенке розовая футболка и фиолетовый комбинезончик. Мужчина берет ребенка на руки, поправляя застежки на его одежде.

— Не хочу, чтобы в таком раннем возрасте на него влияли гендерные стереотипы… Я хочу, чтобы он мыслил не шаблонно… а более открыто… — произносит он это так, словно защищается. — Большинство людей думает, что это девочка. Ничего страшного, конечно, но все равно неприятно.

— Оу, — Чарльз решает попробовать намекнуть. — Просто мой дар телепатии позволяет мне различать такие вещи как пол, сексуальная ориентация, ну и так далее…

Обычно он не рассказывает людям о себе такие подробности. Впрочем, внимательный человек мог бы разглядеть едва заметные шрамы на его висках, оставшиеся еще с детства, когда пытались решить его проблему, связанную с мутацией.

Мужчина не реагирует на эту новость отвращением или страхом. Напротив, на его лице появляется заинтересованность.

Вытянув вперед руку, он делает движение пальцами, и часы Чарльза делают один оборот вокруг его запястья. На лице Чарльза тут же загорается восторг, в то время как пожилая леди с ноутбуком, которая сидит рядом, одаривает их хмурым взглядом.

Улыбнувшись, мужчина протягивает свою широкую ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Меня зовут Эрик, — кивнув в сторону ребенка, он добавляет. — А это Алекс.  
Алекс, услышав свое имя, мгновенно реагирует и машет ручкой, и Чарльз касается его разума с помощью своего дара — мысли детей всегда такие прекрасные и искренние. Отпустив руку Эрика, он поднимает ручку мальчика, который обхватывает его палец.

— Привет, Алекс, меня зовут Чарльз, — и посылает мальчику ощущение удовольствия, которое укутывает его, словно одеяло. Он старается не слишком часто обращаться к своим способностям, но видеть сейчас улыбающегося ребенка на коленях отца безумно приятно.

Чарльз поднимает глаза на Эрика, который смотрит на него с теплотой и пониманием, и Чарльз не может припомнить, когда на него смотрели так в последний раз. Он безумно хочет подсесть к ним, сказать что-нибудь или сделать, чтобы Эрик продолжал на него смотреть с таким же обожанием.

Вместо этого он выпрямляется и неловко проводит рукой по шее — нервная привычка, от которой он так и не смог избавиться.

— Что ж, не буду вам мешать обедать…

На лице Эрика на секунду мелькает разочарование, но он быстро берет себя в руки и отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Чарльз выдавливает из себя улыбку и на прощание машет Алексу, внимание которого теперь полностью поглощено отцовской рубашкой, и который не обращает на Ксавьера никакого внимания. Чарльз уже направляется к своему столику, где его ждёт его кошмарное эссе, как Эрик окликает его:

— Хотя… Может быть, вы захотите присоединиться к нам?

Забавно, но самый первый порыв Чарльза — это отказать. За последние два месяца, которые он провел на диване с китайской едой и джином, он выстроил стену между собой и окружающим миром, и не хочет ее ломать.

Но когда он поворачивает голову и видит улыбку Эрика, все сомнения и паника уходят прочь. И он отвечает:

— Да, почему бы и нет.

Пока Эрик двигается, чтобы освободить место, Чарльз буквально подбегает к своему столику. Он смотрит на свой ноутбук с пустым экраном и кипу книг, что лежит на столе, а затем на Эрика, который говорит Алексу, что с ними будет обедать Чарльз, и что он будет рад, если тот не измажет его джемом. А затем Эрик улыбается ему через зал, словно они одни и между ними нет этой толпы людей, уткнувшихся в свои ноутбуки.

Захлопнув крышку, Чарльз закидывает книги в сумку.

Эссе подождет.


	2. И вы услышите в словах

_Ваши сердца знают, но молчат, о секретах дней и ночей.  
Но уши ваши жаждут услышать о том, что знает сердце.   
И вы услышите в словах то, что вы всегда знали в мыслях.   
И вы дотронетесь пальцами до нагого тела ваших мечтаний.  
Халиль Джебран _

Открыв глаза, Эрик понимает, что не сможет вновь заснуть. И так во время отпуска каждый раз: он хочет выспаться, а вместо этого просыпается в шесть утра, еще до восхода солнца. Он закрывает глаза в надежде уснуть, но в голове уже стоит гул мыслей: нужно перестирать вещи, убрать по дому, подстричь газон. Кончиками пальцев он лениво почесывает ногу и случайно толкает коленом Чарльза. Когда Чарльз недовольно ворчит во сне и перекатывается к противоположному краю кровати, Эрик решает, что пора вставать.

По дороге он заглядывает в комнату Алекса и улыбается, когда видит этот спящий комочек. Он слышит его дыхание в тишине комнаты и вспоминает день, когда впервые принес Алекса домой: тот спал тогда так тихо, что Эрику даже пришлось поднести руку к его лицу, чтобы проверить, дышит ли он. Он неслышно закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не нарушать утреннего спокойствия. 

В его кабинете, который находится в конце коридора, сейчас темно. Но это уютная темнота, поэтому он не включает свет, освещения от монитора ему более чем достаточно. Он садится за стол, нажимает на кнопку, компьютер выходит из спящего режима, и Эрик принимается разбирать почту, которую не читал уже два дня.

В первую очередь ему попадается сообщение от его матери - наверняка опять какой-нибудь пустяк. "СОЛНЦЕ ЭТО ВЕСЕЛО" - гласит заголовок её письма, в конце которого пририсован смайлик. На какой-то момент он жалеет о том, что научил ее пользоваться интернетом и показал популярные паблики. Сейчас бы он не читал ее письмо со скринами переписок и картинками с хмурым котом,* которые она подписывает примерно так: "ЭРИК ТЫ ЭТО ВИДЕЛ? ЭТО ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ БЫЛ КОТОМ! ЛОЛ"

В конце, впрочем, есть и адекватный текст.

_Скучаю по тебе, дорогой, надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. Позвони мне, как будет свободная минутка. Высылаю тебе несколько фото с нашего июльского барбекю, подумала, что тебе они понравятся. Поцелуй моих любимых мальчиков - особенно Чарльза! Поверь мне, ты слишком мало его целуешь!!!  
хохох, мама_

Он смеется и открывает прикрепленные изображения. Его мама любит Чарльза, также как и Алекса. Может, даже больше, чем Эрика. По крайней мере, так он говорит ей, когда чувствует, что ему достается недостаточно внимания. Эрик знает, какой Чарльз застенчивый, но также он знает, что ему нравится, когда Эди тискает его за щечки, угощает его картофельным салатом или заставляет его плясать с ней под диско, называя его "ее маленьким Полом Маккартни".

Фотографии были сделаны летом на вечеринке, которую его мать устроила в честь дня рождения их соседки Софии, которой исполнилось восемьдесят семь, и неважно, что София не знала почти никого из приглашенных. Это так в стиле Эди Леншерр - раскрывать двери своего дома для всех и каждого, несмотря на то, что в прошлом она много раз обжигалась.

На фотографиях Эрик узнает много друзей. Вот на фото Рейвен, которая кидает торт в лицо Азазелю, а потом слизывает остатки, а вот Ороро и Шон счищают крем с ее напрочь испорченного платья. А вот до ужаса стеснительный Хэнк Маккой, кожа которого недавно покрылась синими мехом, и который держится в стороне. Эрик помнит, как Чарльз пришел к нему, чтобы вытащить на вечеринку, а потом провел почти весь вечер, болтая с Хэнком о генетике, от чего Леншерр чуть не умер от скуки.

Вот Логан и Джин в бассейне, а вот и фото, где она, хохоча, пытается утопить его. Эрик довольно улыбается (он сам не знает, почему недолюбливает Логана) и щелкает на следующее фото, на котором изображены Алекс и Чарльз, и он словно замирает.

Он внимательно рассматривает фотографию: волосы у Чарльза здесь короче, чем сейчас, а на подбородке щетина - когда у него нет занятий, он позволяет себе расслабиться. Он широко улыбается человеку, который их фотографирует, той самой улыбкой, к которой привык Эрик. Алекс у него на руках: крошечными пальчиками он ухватился за край рубашки Чарльза и... они так гармонично смотрятся вместе. В этом объятии есть что-то личное, от чего становится ясно, что они проводят много времени вместе. Эрик вспоминает Чарльза, каким он был в самом начале - такой осторожный, боящийся сделать больно. Как он на самом деле боялся, что больно сделают _ему._ Чарльз на фотографии такой открытый, Эрик и не предполагал в самом начале их знакомства, что тот способен быть таким раскрепощенным: при одной этой мысли он чувствует, как у него застревает ком в горле.

Встав из-за стола, он направляется обратно в спальню. В комнате царит идеальная тишина, как и во всем доме ранним утром. Подойдя к спальне, где сейчас спит Чарльз, он замирает у двери.

Чарльз остается у Эрика гораздо реже, чем тому хотелось бы. Их графики учебы и работы редко пересекаются, что только осложняет и без того непростые отношения, полные неловких ситуаций, в основном с ними и с ребенком. В последнее время Эрик ищет всевозможные поводы провести с Чарльзом как можно больше времени вместе. Он устал просыпаться один, устал от того, что они могут побыть вместе лишь несколько часов ночью или во время обеденного перерыва. 

Последние пару дней они оба в отпуске, и Эрик привык к тому, что ночью Чарльз рядом, как и привык к тому, что тот по утрам ходит сонный по дому. Поздние вечера за бутылкой вина, карточные игры, просмотр дешевых фильмов и потрясающий секс создают у него впечатление семьи и уюта. И теперь, когда он смотрит на спящего Чарльза, который свернулся калачиком под стеганным одеялом, которое подарила ему Эди, в голове у него лишь мысль о том, что _так и должно быть._

Чарльз, перекатившись на свою сторону кровати, лежит к нему спиной, его старая футболка задралась во сне. Его волосы на фоне белоснежной подушки кажутся темнее обычного. Руки он подложил под голову, и выглядит таким юным и хрупким.

Эрик аккуратно забирается в кровать, стараясь не разбудить Чарльза. На секунду он замирает, с восхищением рассматривая веснушки на руке Чарльза, которые после их похода на пляж пару дней назад стали чуть ярче. С приоткрытым ртом он любуется Чарльзом, который невероятно прекрасен во сне.

Все те же чувства, что внезапно охватили его в кабинете, накатывают на него вновь, и Эрик, повинуясь порыву, устраивается рядом, обнимая разомлевшего во сне Чарльза. Внезапно его разум ощущает на себе прикосновение разума пробуждающегося Чарльза. Что-то неразборчиво пробормотав и прочистив горло, он поудобнее устраивается в объятиях Эрика. Эрик лишь сильнее прижимает его к себе и шепчет:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Наверное на тот момент Чарльз уже полностью проснулся, так как Эрик чувствует, что его тело мгновенно напрягается. То удушающее чувство, которое встало комом в горле, от которого на глаза наворачивались слезы, исчезло, стоило лишь произнести эти слова. Он уверен в их искренности. У него нет ни малейшего желания взять их назад. После себя они оставляют во рту приятное послевкусие.

\- Тебе не нужно ничего отвечать, - выдыхает он в шею Чарльза. - Я не жду от тебя какого-то ответа... Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

В этот момент он чувствует, как тело Чарльза расслабляется. Чарльз берет его руку, которой Эрик обнимал его поперек груди, в свою ладонь и переплетает их пальцы.

Чарльз ничего не отвечает, и на какой-то момент Эрику кажется, что Чарльз уснул. Он двигается ближе, прижимаясь вплотную и запечатлевает на шершавой от рыжей щетины щеке Чарльза поцелуй.

Чарльз открывает глаза и опускает взгляд на их сплетенные вместе пальцы. Он облизывает губы - он всегда так делает, когда обдумывает, что сказать. Но прежде, чем он успевает произнести хоть что-то, в соседней комнате раздается какой-то шум, а затем и плач.

Оба замирают, а через секунду одновременно вздыхают.

\- Ребенок проснулся, - произносит Эрик, выпутываясь из объятий Чарльза и стараясь не показывать, как он разочарован. Да, он сказал Чарльзу, что не ждет ответа. Он не хочет на него давить. В жизни Чарльза и так хватало давления, и Эрик хотел, чтобы в его доме Чарльз чувствовал себя свободно.

И все же, когда он заходит в детскую и видит Алекса, облокотившегося о перила кроватки, он берет его на руки и прижимает чуть сильнее, чем обычно.

Он слышит скрип двери и уже знакомые шаги Чарльза. Тот замирает: пауза длится так долго, что в какой-то момент Эрику кажется, что ему это почудилось, но тут руки Чарльза скользят вокруг его талии, дыхание Чарльза касается шеи Эрика, и тот кладет ему голову на плечо.

\- Я тебя… тоже, - бормочет он. В тишине спальни его голос звучит слишком громко.   
Эрик мотает головой.

\- Чарльз, ты не обя… - но тот лишь теснее прижимается к нему. 

\- Я не могу произнести это вслух, - говорит он, и его напряженное тело, которое так идеально подходит к телу Эрика, понемногу расслабляется. – Я просто... я... – выдыхает он. Упершись подбородком в его плечо, Чарльз протягивает руку вперед и кладет ладонь поверх руки Эрика, которой тот поглаживает ребенка. – Я тоже.

Перед глазами Эрика вновь встает образ Чарльза с фотографии, который с такой легкостью, так естественно прижимает Алекса к себе, словно это продолжение его самого, Чарльза, который так уместно смотрится на заднем дворике дома его мамы, словно это его дом. Он вспоминает, какой Чарльз в кровати, вспоминает, как Чарльз выглядел, во время вчерашнего просмотра фильмов, когда у него замерзли ступни, засунул их под ноги Эрику, вспоминает, как Чарльз улыбается ему и Алексу, той самой улыбкой, которая предназначается и принадлежит только им, которую не схватить ни на одной фотографии. 

Эрик не поворачивается. Он забывает, как дышать. 

\- Я знаю, - говорит он.

 

_____________  
*тот самый grumpy cat


End file.
